iFace the Reckoning
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: In a world where the darkest fantasies and horrors are reality, the threat of chaos will consume the world. One group holds the potential to change the world and set right what has been threatening to tear the fabric natural law. However, their journey places them in the heart of an ancient conflict that threatens to repeat itself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, please do not sue me.

Author's note: So this story is inspired by the material from the corebooks of CJ Carella's Witchcraft and Armageddon: The End Times Are Here. The most amazing thing about Witchcraft and it's quasi-sequel is the back-story that manages to tie everything together and make it make sense within their own worlds, that it doesn't require having to go all over the place with making one aspect more complicated than the rest. For example. Vampires have been so common that the lore for most fiction involving them changes depending on the writer. Yet these games make it easier to understand their existence by giving them a common source of how they're made but with differences in what sustains them. If you wish to understand more, I can only say that you must research the material yourself but I will field any questions. Also, there will be some slight changes to some of the cosmology of these games, if only to suit what I'm doing for this story, which the game rules also say is acceptable. So here we go, and I promise to continue with my other stories.

Los Angeles, California

2016

At the rear entrance of a nightclub, two figures stumbled out into the wide alleyway with one clutching the other from behind. As they stumbled into the light from a street-light, it seemed that the aggressor was a male with shaggy hair and had his face pressed into a young woman's neck. From a fair distance, an onlooker could see that there was blood trailing down her neck. The young woman could not scream as the man's hand was grasped over her her mouth. He would've continued to bleed her until he stopped as if he felt something. Taking his mouth from her neck, the man looked up and sniffed the air as if he found something intoxicating. As he turned towards the entrance of the alleyway, he spotted a young man with slightly spiky brown hair, wearing a blue, white, and black plaid shirt in black jeans and boots approach. As the aggressor looked at the newcomer, he released the young woman and gave a predatory smile to the young man.

"I had hoped this nubile young thing satisfy me. But it seems you have more than enough energy to satisfy me and my buds," the man said as seven other men came out of the shadows before he continued, "You're not what we normally swing for. But we can't resist the power behind all those feelings you've got bottled up."

"You not taking anything from me or anyone else, Nosferatu," the young man replied as he pulled out a silver blade that appeared as if it were glowing. The surrounding men noticed that the hilt contained an indigo jewel that glowed as well, with the hilt being in the shape of a crucifix.

"Shit! I thought I knew this guy! It's Freddie Benson from iCarly! We get this guy, we get all the fine honeys we want!" said one of the surrounding men.

"Don't think so, leech," Freddie said before he leapt at the leader.

The leader grabbed the blade only to have it make his hand sizzle at a touch, making him wonder how the hell he could be burning. Freddie spun and kicked the man, knocking him back a dozen feet before he landed at the end of the alley. The leader looked up to see Freddie muttering something before he thrust his hand out. The next instance saw what appeared to be indigo/white fire launch from the tech producer's hand, and set the leader on fire. As the flames consumed him, his skinned was completely burned off and showed his skeleton, revealing elongated canines for teeth. The other men looked enraged and their canines lengthened as well.

"Sorry we took so long," came another young lady's voice before she continued, "We too late for the party?"

Freddie turned to see Jade West with her dark hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a black shirt that exposed a bit of cleavage, with a black short-sleeved pleather jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots. Next to her was Tori Vega with her hair down wearing a blue jean ensemble and a red shirt. Andre stood behind Tori and wore an outfit that was designed to look like a soldier's uniform but was colored all black. The remaining seven creatures roared at what they perceived was an insignificant threat, despite sensing power behind the young adults.

Andre sidestepped the girls and ran past them and Freddie before he tackled the center vampire and began pummeling him. Tori channeled fire from her hands and fired at two of the men who charged her, turning them to dust. She looked over to Andre to see that he had managed to take off the man's head. The remaining four looked to Jade and Freddie. The former goth girl looked to the tech producer and smirked at him before they both pulled out what appeared to be silver crosses with a white gem embedded in the center of both. The two young adults glowed blue before the pointed the crosses at the other four and the holy objects glowed with such intensity that it was like sunlight before the remain four disintegrated. The four young adults came together ready to celebrate until Andre caught their attention.

"Guys, it's not over yet," he said as five more men appeared.

Before anyone else could do anything, a glowing figure dropped from the sky and landed between the two groups. The glow mostly faded before it revealed a pair of blue/white glowing wings that covered the figure in question. The wings unfurled and revealed a blonde girl about the same age as the other four young adults, and her face held a sneer at the men that appeared out of place.

"Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett! A Sentinel and a nephilim?! We are so fucked!" the leading man said.

"Well, you're right about Freddie and about what I am," the blonde girl said with a smile before it turned into a deep scowl, "but you've got the wrong Puckett."

The half-angel slowly approached the creatures as they stepped back and turned around. Unfortunately for them, the nephilim was much faster as she appeared behind them as they turned. The leading man (as if he was one by this point) was grabbed by is throat before his entire body was set on fire and his charred husk became ashes. The other four beasts looked on in fear. They were to slow to react as the blonde half-breed summoned a sword with a blue/silver flame that formed the blade and she slashed out, turning them all to the dust with the celestial fire that she had inherited from her absent father. The four humans of the group smiled at their companion.

"Nice work as always Melanie," Jade said, "but how did you know we were here?"

"I may be half-angel but there's a lot from my dad that I was able to pick up. Besides, you're my friends. I couldn't just let you guys go facing trouble and not help," she explained. Freddie smiled as she was as far from being like Sam and Pam than most people would imagine once they really got to know her.

"Well, we do appreciate it nonetheless," Freddie spoke up, "but we need to take care of the girl first."

Freddie looked over and saw the poor girl looking like a deer caught in the headlights, which was as closed to the feeling she was experiencing as far as anyone could tell. Freddie knelt down next to her and looked her over to check and see if there were any other injuries. The girl in question had dark brown hair, fair skin, brown eyes, and appeared with a figure that was between Tori's and Jade's shape.

"What the fuck was that?!" the girl asked.

"Have you seen the news stories about what's going on?" Jade asked as she stood next to Freddie. The girl looked at his firm expression but could not see any condemnation.

"You're talking about that guy in the cloak with the gas mask over in Germany?" she asked, making Freddie nod his head, "Funny. My folks were always telling me about being out in the bad parts of town. Guess they'd be showing me if they saw me now."

"What all do you know so far?" Tori asked with Andre standing beside her.

"Some years ago, everyone in Berlin just up and died. Except for one guy. He's the Dark Apostle. And he's been doing his damned best to try and take over the world," she said as she ruminated on the news stories she watched, "And everything here in the states isn't as good as most would believe since we've got some cities cordoned off."

"So you saw what happened when some of the lower angels came down and fought?" Andre asked.

"Yeah I did," the girl said, "Sort of put things into perspective. Knowing that we could be as powerful but not having powers like that trying to destroy us..."

Freddie looked at her with sympathy before he decided to get to the heart of the matter, "Here's the rundown: those goes were vampyres. Unlike what you see in movies, these guys are essentially the living dead. But they don't feed on blood, but something else. Something that you saw us do. But we'll have to explain this later. You need rest."

"She can come with us," Tori said catching the others by surprise. The others looked to her and nodded in agreement. Melanie stepped to the girl and placed a hand on her head, which glowed from the blonde's head, healing the wound on her neck. Melanie offered the same hand to her and the girl took it.

"So what do we call you?" the good Puckett twin asked.

"You can call me Ada," she replied as she looked to Tori. The group moved out and away from the alley and walked back to safety.

Los Angeles Arms Apartments

The six young adults entered the two floor apartment and the fighters of the group proceeded to take off their weapons, which ranged from knives and guns, to holy objects and even what appeared to Ada to be charms and talismans.

"Who the hell are you guys?" she said as she looked at Andre and Tori, "I know I haven't seen you since graduation but what were you into?"

Tori and Andre took a good look at the girl and realized that they did know her. It was surprising as the girl in question was someone that the pair had paid scant attention to in school.

"Oh my god, you're shrugger!" Tori said. Freddie looked perplexed with the name before Jade moved over to her.

"Oh my god, it is you. I am so sorry I didn't recognize you," Jade said as she walked up and hugged her.

"Jade?" Tori said.

"I asked her to be a part of my performance at school before Sikowitz canceled it for the Prome. I've seen her perform and she was amazing. But it hasn't mattered for years. The whole world has been fucked to hell for the last eight years. All that matters is that we survive unless we can stop this," the former goth said. Tori looked at her friend with a bot of regret at what she had missed years ago.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Ada threw in. The others looked to each other and looked back at the former Hollywood Arts student. Jade stepped forward, deciding to bite the bullet.

"It's like this..."

Four years ago...

_It was a midsummer night as Jade sat in the Jet Brew coffeehouse with the styrofoam coffee cup in her left hand and swishing the liquid around. She had broken up with Beck a month before Graduation, citing that there relationship had not changed or gone anywhere. It wasn't too disheartening when Beck hadn't tried to defend their relationship and simply agreed and decided to let it end there. What was surprising was how Tori would come to Jade and tell her about when Beck came to her and tried to use similar moves that he had used on her during the Platinum Music Awards debacle. Only this time, he was the vulnerable guy with the heart of gold. However, Tori had quickly told him of how she still would not pursue him._

_Jade smiled at the thought of finally reconciling with Tori after all of the time spent being antagonistic during high school and finding that they really could be friends. It was something to be said of a person when they could find time to smile in light of the crisis that had been going on around the world. As she continued ruminating on the change in her life, she was accompanied by a tall, pale man with long, dark and stringy hair. The man stared at her almost in contempt until she had enough._

"_What do you want?" she asked. The man simply smirked._

"_Nothing. At least not nothing you could offer upfront," he said._

"_Screw you," Jade said before she got up and walked out._

_The aspiring entertainer found herself walking down the street before she realized that the street was seemingly deserted. As she looked around, she began to worry especially one she spotted the same man following her, with an expression that seemed to her as if he intended harm. The young lady quickened her walking pace when she saw that no one would be coming and broke out into a run. When she got two blocks away, something flew down from the sky and nearly caused her to scream. The thing had large chiropteran wings, with a face could only be described as a mix between a bull and ant-eater. It had long claws on its fingers and had legs like a bull._

"_You smell delicious," the thing said to her. Jade backed away before she turned and ran only to bump into the pale man at the shop. The man pushed her aside and suddenly drew a flaming sword from nowhere and charged the creature. Jade noticed the monster do the same before the man grew a pair of feathered wings and took flight. It didn't take long for the fight to end when the man slammed the monster and stabbed it in the place where it's heart would be if it were human. The monster disintegrated before it was no more._

"_What the hell was that?!" Jade asked as she tried to stopped shaking, "Are you an angel?"_

"_Yes," the man said as he looked at her indifferently, "My name is Galael. I'm what my brothers, sisters, and...others refer to as Heaven's leg-breaker."_

"_So you followed me to bait that thing out of hiding?" she asked._

"_And to make sure that you were no threat. But you still can be. So I see no reason why I shouldn't just-"_

"_Galael," came another female voice, stopping the angel from making a move. Galael looked back and saw a beautiful brunette woman that was taller than him, and her beautiful blue eyes held a steely gaze that seemed to mar her face._

"_It's very rare to see you out and about here," the male angel said._

"_What can I say, I enjoy getting out every once in a while. Unlike you, I don't enjoy my assignments more than I should. Go back home until we call for you," she said. Galael return the glare with a cold expression of his own before he opened his wings and shot into the air._

"_Sorry about him. He's overzealous. Sometimes I wonder. Are you alright?" the woman asked._

"_Yeah. But who are you?"_

"_I'm Michele," she said, getting a raised eyebrow before she continued, "the archangel."_

"_A bit feminine aren't you? Last I checked 'Michael' was a guy," Jade said trying not to be sarcastic._

"_Yeah, that's what I figured before I incarnated into this form," the celestial being said as she caught Jade's confused expression, "My siblings and I are purely spiritual entities. Whenever we appear like this, we usually have to...'grow our own skin' so we can approach you without the usual reaction. But the gender isn't left up to us, since we don't view ourselves the way humans do. Imagine my surprise when I came onto this plane looking like this."_

"_Interesting. Why did you send that Galileo guy away? What did he mean about me being a threat?"_

"_It's a rather long story. But I'll keep it short. The Munich disaster is one of many events that signaled the coming of a cataclysmic event. But this is bigger than the rest. An ancient city summoned the shade of a horrible creature that can distort reality as we know it, known as a Mad God. Ever since that war, many of my brothers have seen humans as mere children who need a firm, really firm hand to guide them or they need to be kept ignorant about the truth of reality. Galael is one of those who do any and everything possible to get rid of what he perceives as a possible threat. He saw you as one because of your potential," Michele said._

"_Potential?"_

"_You're one of the many humans born with the capability of using the energy of creation. In a word, magic."_

"_Magic? Seriously?" Jade asked._

"_You saw Galael took out one of our brothers and magic is unbelievable?" Michele said with a smirk._

"_How exactly would this make me a threat?" the pale girl replied._

"_To many of my siblings, humankind's potential to surpass us and become closer to the Creator is an enviable trait. He created your kind in His image, so you can be closer to him in ways we can't. But these powers are a double-edged sword. The thought of what you can do can be tempting. Which is why someone like me can help you. But you'd also have someone else by your side," Michele said with a smile._

"_Jade?" came a familiar male voice. The young woman turned around to find Freddie Benson looking at her in astonishment._

Present...

"So angels and demons are real. But what were those guys that attacked?" Ada asked.

"Those are vampyres. And as I said earlier, they weren't intending on feeding from your blood, but what's contained inside you. You're what's called a magician. Not like the guys with the stage tricks and such. But the things you saw us do are caused by what is generally known as magic. The energy of it flows through everything and everyone. Vampyres feed off the essence, which is what we know as the energy that makes up magic. There's a lot that's out there, and we're on the precipice of finding out how much there can be," Freddie said.

"I guess I'll find out later," Ada said trying to stifle a yawn, "I need some sleep."

"It's fine. Come on. You can sleep in my room," Melanie said as she led the former performing arts student to the bedroom on the first floor.

"I guess we'll head up too. Good night guys," Tori said as she took Andre's hand and they headed upstairs. When they heard the door close, Freddie sat on the couch in the living room while Jade went tot he fridge and pulled out a couple of beers. She joined the former tech producer on the couch and handed him one, which he accepted with a smile.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"Just wondering how long this whole thing can keep going. It's been four years since we came together. Six years since I found out about my family line and just what all I'm capable of. I'm surprised other Sentinels didn't try to hunt me down," Freddie said.

Jade could only nod as she remembered what Freddie had told her about his father, who he had not known or seen until months before he graduated. Learning that his mother was apart of a secret society of 'Inspired' magician's secretly working to help people was mind-blowing in itself. Learning that his father was a true immortal descended from the citizens of Atlantis threw him even further. It was no wonder he held such a deep fascination for technology. And his mother's helicopter mentality made more sense, as he imagined there were many enemies the Sentinels made, both deserved and undeserved.

"There's no reason to ever worry about them. Besides, you've got heart and imagination, two things a lot of those guys lack. You are the true definition of what they should be. And it's that same guy that I feel in love with four years ago," Jade said as she leaned in and kissed Freddie deeply. They continued for a few moments before Freddie broke the kiss and looked into the blue eyes of the former goth girl. It had taken four years for him to rediscover who he was when he left Seattle, and the woman in front of him and stood by him every step of the way; something he didn't have before.

"Sometimes I still wonder if God is making me think this is all a dream," he said with a smirk.

"I don't think you have to worry about that ever happening," Jade said as her smirk turned more predator, "If He were, you'd get a heads-up, you being so close to him as an Inspired."

Freddie smiled knowing that she was right. He took her hand and led them to their bedroom on the third floor down from Tori and Andre's. After their nightly rituals, the pair laid on their bed and contemplated having saved another life, as well as a potential ally. Freddie soon felt Jade was fast asleep as she laid on him, with her chest steadily expanding and compressing from the deep breathing. He slightly turned and opened the drawer in his nightstand and held the velvet box, smiling at what he hoped would be a bright future in the bleakness surrounding the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything mentioned in this fanfiction.

Author's note: So there goes the first installment to this particular crossover. In case anyone was wondering, the fight scene was very much inspired by OneHorseShay's opening chapter in his story Jade The Vampire Slayer. However, with the Witchcraft/Armageddon crossover, this is taking a very different approach. One of the best things about these games is being able to alter parts of the game where necessary. At any rate, in reading the material in the corebooks, it gives a great setup to major story arcs. So for this story, I'm utilizing the storyline of Witchcraft/Armageddon (despite the latter being a quasi-sequel) and merging it with the timeline of iCarly and Victorious. In other words, the atmosphere can be a bit dark and depressing. Enjoy this next installment.

* * *

Bushwell plaza

Seattle, Washington

Mid February 2009

_Marissa Benson sat in the living room of the apartment she shared with her son as she reflected on her own life and his. She had seen the webshow's broadcast with that Fred kid and noted her son's behavior was very deceptive. Any other mother would attribute it to believing she knew her own flesh and blood. However, the circumstances were different for Marissa. When her son came home, she had taken a good look at his stance and demeanor. Outwardly, he appeared relieved and happy, but inwardly he wanted to lash out. She could only imagine that her brunette neighbor across the hall and her trouble-making sidekick had something to do with it. She considered themselves all very fortunate to be in one of the more well-to-do areas of the country as the world's turmoil had been steadily increasing. Marissa finally gathered herself for what she was about to do._

"_Freddie! Could you come in here?!" she yelled. It wasn't even five seconds before he son walked into the living room._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Freddie. We need to have a serious talk," Marissa said as she looked at him with a fearful expression. The tech producer huffed out a breath and sat on the couch._

"_You know and understand about what's been going on with the world, right?" she began with an expression that Freddie had not quite seen. "You know what's happening?"_

"_Yeah. That jerk calling himself an apostle is trying his hardest to lead everything to hell," he replied, seeing her expression as being rational worry. "Why are you asking?"_

"_It's time you knew some things about who I am, who your father was, and what it could mean for you," Marissa said, making Freddie's eyes widen._

"_All those people you've seen on tv who could do those amazing feats of 'magic' and such; I'm one of them," she began._

"_Wha-"_

"_Just let me finish. I'm a lot like the people you saw on tv. But I'm different. I'm part of a group called the Sentinels."_

"_Next I suppose you're going to say is there is some secret society," Freddie joked until he saw the unchanging expression._

"_That is exactly what we are. Our people have been operating behind the scenes helping everyone we could, from healing to battling the evil in the supernatural world. That's part of why I became a nurse, is so that I could help people."_

"_Healing?"_

"_Yes. The Sentinels worship Almighty God and draw power from Him. He gives us strength, in times of great need, and he helps us heal those who are burdened with illness or some other condition."_

"_So if you're one of them, then does that mean..." the son trailed off._

"_Yes. But there's more to you than what most people who are deeply rooted in the supernatural world know," she said as her tone grew more solemn._

"_What do you mean?" he asked not liking where this was going. "Does this have to do with Dad?"_

"_Yes," she began as she took a deep breath. "Your father...was an immortal."_

* * *

Present day...

Freddie sat on the couch as he ruminated the day he learned about what he was capable of. He had always hoped that he would be something special among the trio that comprised of him and the two stars that brought laughter to millions across the world in these perilous times. He would've never believed that he was special in more ways than one. He felt someone sit down next to him and turned to see his girlfriend of the last four years accompany him with a small smile.

"What's on your mind," the former goth asked.

"Just thinking on how I got involved in all of this craziness," he said with a small chuckle before he continued, " Life seemed so much simpler for us.

"I wouldn't say that. I'd say we were lucky to be able to live and make it this far. Maybe the Almighty is watching out for us," Jade followed up.

"Yeah. Contrary to what a lot of Michele's brothers and sisters would think," the former techno geek said.

"And I don't think the Old Gods much like the idea either. I read about what happened to Prometheus. Talk about getting the short end of the stick," Jade replied.

"How did you deal with all of this?" Freddie asked.

"Aside from the great guy sitting next to me, I had a wonderful and understanding mom who's in the same boat," she said as she thought back on that first night.

* * *

July 2012

_Freddie had parked the car in Jade's driveway and accompanied her to the door. He felt glad that Jade was okay after he had sensed the presence of a Fallen, followed by Galael's signature presence that reeked of the scent of Heaven's leg breaker. Jade opened the front door and motioned for him to follow. Freddie looked around and liked the sight of the Victorian style home that had modest decoration of various nick-knacks. He followed Jade tot he kitchen, which held a breakfast table/stove top combination and motioned for him to have a seat. After retrieving two sodas, Jade offered one and he graciously accepted._

"_Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" she asked as she took a look at his muscular physique. "I didn't expect to see you here."_

_Freddie smiled bashfully as he thought on why he was there before he answered, "I actually moved here a couple of weeks ago. Things in Seattle had been keeping me busy between the show and school. I didn't have much left when Senior year was over. Carly left with her dad, Sam took off to God knows where, and much as I like Spencer, there's just no point."_

_Jade could sense, and strangely see, that there was a sense of regret in his eyes. She remembered seeing the broadcast where he had turned Sam down when she suddenly developed feelings for him but believed herself crazy. The goth girl normally wouldn't have cared at the insult towards the spiky haired cameraman, but she felt a sense of empathy. She could imagine that Beck likely had a parallel line of thought in thinking that she was such a bitch yet he still dated her. _

"_So I take it the archangel had a good reason for protecting you from Galael?" Freddie said, interrupting Jade's line of thought._

"_What?" _

"_The lovely woman you were talking to before I arrived. I know that was Michele the Archangel. She came to me not long before I ran into you. Only when I got to you and her, Galael was there," Freddie explained._

"_It's funny. If the world wasn't so screwed up, I'd think both of us were crazy. Yeah. Galael was there. He actually saved me from what I guessed was a demon...before he made a move to kill me." Freddie's eyes widened at her explanation. He knew Galael was always eager to please, which he knew was why so many detested much of the Heavenly Host to begin with. _

"_Are you-"_

"_I'm okay," she said to him. "But Michele mentioned that I had potential to use magic..."_

"_Oh yeah. Essence. The great potentiality and how we're connected to God through it."_

"_So you're another one?" came a woman's voice. The two young adults looked to the living room and saw Ruby West standing in a regular blue shirt and jeans, looking as if she was just relaxing._

"_You know about this Ms. West?" Freddie asked._

"_Yes I do. After a talk with my mom, everything started making sense." Freddie took a sip of his soda as he thought on that conversation. "My mom was a member of the group called the Sentinels. Not many of them left since most were in Europe. The real kicker was my dad being an immortal."_

"_That's gotta be rough."_

"_It was but I made the best of it," Freddie said with a smirk._

"_Why are you guys talking about immortals?" Jade threw in._

"_You ever heard of Atlantis?" the former tech producer asked._

"_The ancient Greek city?"_

"_Sort of. But there's a lot more to it." Ruby looked to her daughter with a thoughtful look. "As far as me and some of my friends know, the place likely existed. The immortals alive now have had dreams. What they really saw were long lost memories locked away when they were thought to be wiped out. But these guys never die easily. They come back and are reborn and they live for centuries once their powers kick in._

"_So how did they get to live this way?" Jade added._

"_As far as anyone knows, there's something about their DNA that makes them different. The average human can live for a number of years before we die and move on to wherever else.," Freddie replied. "But because of how our kind was created, it makes us the most mutable race of creatures on the planets."_

"_You mean magic isn't the only thing?" the pale girl said._

"_Yeah. Humans can become vampyres, were creatures, if we choose we can be like the angels or demons, or in some cases, become avatars of the old gods. The angels were made to be God's servants, and we were made in God's image which is why we become like them. As for the avatars, they take on their powers and abilities if they choose, making them immortal and powerful, which is how you get deities that were so similar to each other before those cultures faded," her mother said._

"_I feel like I just stepped into a comic book world," the young girl said._

"_I know how you feel. Heaven and Hell are very much real. But then all those legendary places you hear about: Valhalla, Elysium, Olympus, they all exist as do the underworld counterparts. As does the world between."_

"_Between?!" the goth said looking to the young man._

"_That Church of Revelations. They worship something that exists outside the realms of reality we know. The Revelationists call it Leviathan," her mother said._

"_Wait. Michele mentioned that earlier. How bad is this?"_

"_Bad. If that thing comes here, we're all screwed. We have the potential to stop it. But it'll take some doing. You're capable of the same things as me, but you don't have to take this on if you don't want to," Freddie said in reassurance._

"_I don't think it'll matter what I want. I had a demon attack me and an angel that wants me dead just because he doesn't like humans. Everything's already going to hell and if there's a chance to stop it, we need to take it," she said as she looked between her mother and the young man. "Teach me everything."_

* * *

Present day...

Jade laughed as she recalled the memory, something that had been hard to do with the world the world had gone. She had never given much credence for faith or the supernatural, because her mother never tried to force it on her. But over the last four years, fighting monsters and demons, had shown her that there was always a way. And Freddie by her side showed her that surprises can come from anywhere. Ada came out of the room looking well rested ass eh spotted two of her saviors.

"Hey. Where are Andre and Tori?"

"They're on the roof getting in some training. Andre really got into his abilities when he found out he could fight like those old kung-fu movies," Freddie smiled at the thought.

"You lost me," Ada said.

"Oh. There's this group of martial artists called the Storm Dragons. They channel essence into their attacks whenever they fight. It comes in handy when they need to pull off certain moves and tactics. It's how he managed to rip off that one guy's head last night. There's many groups all over the world who use essence and they're trying to fight the Revelationists. But we need a way to take this on," Jade said.

"How do you guys plan on doing this?" Ada commented. "You're talking about an army that's practically taken over the world. We'd need more than just a ragtag group. We'd need a freaking miracle."

Jade looked to her boyfriend with a smile before she looked at the new girl, "We have something in mind."

* * *

Bushwell Plaza

Seattle, Washington

Carly Shay sat on the couch and read the latest news report on her laptop. She had been bored on this particular day, especially since Spencer and her father left the apartment in her care. It had been four years since her father, brother, and best friend Freddie left Seattle. Colonel Shay and Spencer went off to fight the Revelationists and to gain any possible allies around the world. She still laughed as she pictured her brother using his pyrokinetic abilities to fry anything that got in their way. However, it saddened her knowing that her father and brother were off fighting while she stayed back, feeling that she was unable to do much. She had psionic abilities that allowed her to see things that others couldn't. But in a physical fight, she felt that she was useless. At times like this, she was reminded of how much she and Sam had put Freddie down as being the useless one of their group yet what she witnessed the last time she saw him had shown differently. Her train of thought was interrupted as Beck Oliver came down the stairs putting on a shirt.

"Hey Carls," the handsome young man said.

"Hey."

Beck looked at his girlfriend in slight worry as he could see that she was in one of her moods. The two began dating a year ago when he moved into the area and they ran into each other. Carly would always admit that she always found him attractive when they first met. However, he would always pick up on some trepidation from her when she would give him one-word answers.

"Whatcha reading?" he said as he sat next to her with an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Carly didn't even look at him as she answered, "Just some news about global events. Looks like whoever Dad and Spencer are helping are starting to make a dent in this war."

"Well, that's some good news, right? If this keeps up it'll be over sooner than we think," he said with a smile.

"I hope so."

Beck frowned as she kept her eyes glued onto the screen. As he looked at the screen, he saw one of the tabs for the iCarly website. He rolled his eyes as he knew exactly what was on his lady's mind.

"Carls, you can't still be beating yourself up over him."

Carly gave Beck a pointed look about the subject before she replied, "Did you ever beat yourself up over Jade?"

The handsome young man looked away and blew out a breath. "I'll always love Jade as a friend. But as a girlfriend...she always freaked out over everything little thing."

Carly looked at her boyfriend after hearing that statement. She had heard from her chats with Tori that he had made the statement to her during their opposite date, but Tori gave what she understood to be a more unbiased viewpoint of Beck's statement. She and Tori believed that he was just finding a reason to justify his behavior. But he had not acted a similar with her, though she was skeptical to say he had really changed as of now.

"It's just what we do. We don't want to feel like we don't matter to our guys," she said with as little emotion as she could muster. Beck could see that there was more to what she was saying but chose to let it go.

Before either of them said anything next, Carly's cellphone rang. She recognized the number and immediately answered, "Spencer!"

"Hey kiddo! How's it going?" the older brother said in his usual, although odd given the circumstances, chipper tone.

"I miss you and Dad," she trailed off. "How's the war going?"

Spencer hesitated a bit before he spoke up. "Slow but we've made some progress. Thing is, we've found evidence that points to some really weird stuff."

"Weird how?" Carly asked as Beck leaned in closer.

Like there's a lot more reason as to why the Dark Apostle caught us off guard. It's like when that comic book movie came out and that neo-nazi army tried to take over the world. But these guys were a lot more efficient. And they may have had some unwitting help."

"That definitely sounds weird. You and Dad aren't in trouble are you?" she asked as she began running scenarios through her head.

"No. Not yet anyway," Spencer said when a loud noise sounded off on his end. "Gotta go kiddo. Stay safe, and tell Beck I'll break his legs if he hurts you."

The line cut off and Carly put the smartphone down. "So he still doesn't like me?"

"Don't worry about it," she said to him with a smile.

* * *

Somolia, Africa

Spencer placed his phone in his pocket while his father, Steven Shay, stood next to him. The elder Shay child looked to te older man with a hard look on his face. "How many of them are there?"

"Just some churchies. But they've got a new addition to their heavy hitters."

Spencer looked on confused ebfore he replied, "Something heavier than a rocket launcher? Our friends already managed to destroy their wareholuses with those arcane guns."

"It's not their guns we need to worry about son. Look," Steven said as he pointed tot he closest window. Spencer looked out and was gobsmacked by what he was witnessing. As citizens were running from the gun fire, Spencer could see the Revelationists marching through but above them was something that could only be described as an eldritch abomination. The thing had six eyes, five of which gather together int eh shape of a pentagram with the sixth in at the center of them, and a wide gaping mouth with razor sharp teeth. Even worse were the patches of fur with large writhing tentacles and leathery wings coming out the back of its face.

"Huh," Spencer said.

Steven smirked as he turned to his son, "That really all you can saya bout this?"

"Not exactly an everyday thing. Guess we ought to do something. Kamikaze fakeout?"

"Sure," Steven said. Spencer's entire body became surrounded by fire while his father became surrounded by light.

Spencer tore out of the building and flew towards the horrid creature and began firing at it. The creature shrieked from the pain before it was caught by a blast of light. Meanwhile, some of the citizen s from the nearby city had returned and began firing back at the Revelationists. Steven turned back and saw how the people were putting up a brave fight but were also starting to be cut down. The military man fired the blinding light at the army of revelations and was rewardfed with their screams as they became fried by the blast. The creature was still being hard to put down as the fire could only do so much. Spencer continued to fire at the creature while the people fired at it with their guns. Steven joined in and blasted it with the white light. Finally, the creature died with its last scream once its body hit the ground.

The Shay men powered down and looked at the creature in amazement when Steven spoke up, "They must've been desperate to call up this thing."

"Desperate? How do you figure?"

"Back in '08 when the churchies started invaded, they didn't have to rely on those abominations, especially when they have those crazy guns of theirs. Normally, they would use their undead or any of those animals they tainted. But for one of those things to be here...they're feeling the heat."

Spencer thought on his father's words when another thought struck him. "Where in the hell would these things even come from? We've been fighting these things for some time but we don't even know exactly how bad this can get."

"Much worse than you realize," came a woman's voice as they saw a flash of light in the sky, followed by two brunette women dropping down in front of them.

"Michele?" Steven said.

"Yes it is Steven. And there's someone here who's been looking forward to seeing you," the high archangel said before she motioned over to the other woman.

"Taylor?" the man said as he froze.

"Hi honey. It's good to see you," she said as she hugged her husband.

"What's going on?" Spencer said.

"That creature you fought was what we know as a Mad God. It's very similar to the monster that Goering is trying to summon called the Leviathan."

"You want to rewind and run that back for me?"

Michele let out an unnecessary breath before she looked at Spencer. "Back during the early centuries of mankind, there were cities that we called Elder Kingdoms. You know them as Atlantis, Ultima Thule and all the like. At some point Thule managed to summon a shade of Leviathan, something we feared happening because we had seen it try and push it's way into this universe before. This is part of why the great flood happened. The Watchers, my fallen brothers and sisters, would have many believe that Lucifer proposed the flood before I had to toss him out. But he was gone long before the flood. One Outsider like what you fought isn't so bad. But if Leviathan ever fully came into this world, he could potential cause chaos on an untold scale."

"Is that what Goering is doing all this for?" Steven said.

"Yes. About thirty years ago, we noticed a very odd shift in the flows of essence. We still don't know what exactly it means except that Johanne is very powerful as a human and can do things none of the Gfted, not even the Inspired can do. But he is still human, for the most part."

"And I take it this is why you contacted the Alliance and had us find that evidence?" Steven spoke up.

"Yes. I had found a great deal myself but I can't do much convincing unless I have something to show for it. And so far we do. But if we want to turn the tides of this, we have to take this to the heart of the other organization that's in the center of this. We have to go after the Combine."


End file.
